All for One and One for All
by Theysharethesamesky
Summary: A collection of one-shots of the friendship between Sora, Donald, and Goofy (names in that order, always).
1. Thanks, Guys

**Thanks, Guys**

* * *

The gummi ship cruised leisurely through the vast sea of stars.

Inside the cockpit, Goofy had fallen deep asleep in the back seat, legs stretched out and all. He slept without a worry in the world, snoring.

The snoring wasn't so bad at first. Over time, however, it intensified into something obnoxious.

When he inhaled, it seemed as though he was gasping for dear life, and when he exhaled, he sounded like a foghorn. The unpleasant sound echoed throughout the entire ship. It even came to the point where it was loud enough to overpower the faint music coming from the radio in the front.

Sora, who sat in the driver's seat, didn't visibly seem to mind it, but Donald, who sat beside the snoring Goofy, fumed.

He looked irritated beyond comprehension. "Shut up you big palooka," he grumbled, though he made no real attempt to wake up the heavy sleeper, for he hadn't the energy to. The three of them had just returned from a long, exhausting battle in the Underworld. They were _tired._

Sora laughed lightly as he glanced at the rear view mirror only to see Donald's frustrated face. "Oh, cheer up, Donald!" he said.

Donald simply crossed his arms. He made a big scene about turning his whole body away from Sora and Goofy. He faced the window instead. His arms were still crossed, and now he was grumbling quietly to himself.

Gradually, his grumbling faded away as he too fell asleep. He smacked his lips every so often, and he too snored. The sound of his snoring was not as loud as Goofy's, but it was certainly more humourous. When he inhaled, he took in deep breaths, and when he exhaled, he went _wawawawawa._ Together, their snoring blended in an odd way.

Sora, amused, took a moment to briefly look at them. Donald had gotten comfortable and rested his stubby legs on Goofy's lap. One of his arms hung off the seat. Goofy had sunken deep into his seat to the point of almost being on the ground.

The young keyblade wielder smiled to himself at such a sight. Donald and Goofy, since the day he had met them, had done so much for him. What would he have done without them? He didn't think of it often, but Donald and Goofy had become just as important to him as Riku and Kairi were. They were always there for him, always there to remind him to keep smiling. They worked hard fighting the heartless by his side every day. They needed the rest. They deserved it.

Sora felt himself smile.

"Thanks, guys," he said, speaking softly so as not to wake them.


	2. Crossing The Line

Estimated time frame is early to mid KH1. As always, thanks for reading! Requests are always welcome!

* * *

 **Crossing The Line**

* * *

Donald and Goofy were from another world. That fact in itself amazed Sora. In hopes of expanding his horizons, he asked them endless questions about themselves and the worlds they'd seen. They were so unlike the islanders from his homeworld - both in the obvious physical sense and in the not so physical sense too. They fascinated him to almost to end until the day he finally had enough of them.

It began with the typical argument with the duck about what radio station to listen to. Things somehow escalated from there. Then Goofy tried to step in and resolve things, and he only made things worse.

"You two just ought to forgive each other already," he said, literally holding Donald back from lunging at Sora.

Sora cowered behind the gummi ship seat. He popped his head up from the seat to momentarily say, "Donald has to apologize first for being such a hothead!" before hiding again.

"Let me go!" Donald squawked at Goofy as he kicked and swatted at him. He shot a glare at Sora. "Why you little-"

"Come on Donald! Little _what_? You never finish!" Sora said, further provoking the mage.

Goofy cut in swiftly. "That's _enough_ , Sora. Donald, apologize so we could move onto the next world already."

When Goofy wasn't looking, Sora stuck out his tongue at Donald as a child would have.

"I'm not apologizing," Donald declared. He wouldn't even _look_ at Sora anymore.

"Oh well fine then," Goofy said. " _You_ apologize first, Sora."

"What did _I_ do!?"

"Don't even bother with him," Donald told Goofy. "All he cares about it finding his stupid friends."

Goofy opened his mouth as if about to respond, but Sora interrupted.

"All you two ever care about is finding your stupid king!"

Silence.

Sora had gone too far, and he knew it, but he kept going regardless. "You guys never cared about me _or_ Riku and Kairi. You're just...you're using me for my keyblade because your _stupid king_ told you to!" His pubescent voice cracked when he said it.

"Now hold on just a minute," Goofy said, letting go of Donald abruptly. He lifted a gloved hand to point his index finger in a as-a-matter-of-fact kind of way. "King Mickey is _not_ stupid and we aren't just _using_ ya; we're all just trying to help each other!"

Donald, as if to back him up, nodded angrily. "Yeah!" he said.

Sora stared at them accusingly. "You care more about your king than you care about me. And… Well I don't think he cares about _you_ guys!"

He didn't mean what he had said. He knew that. Donald knew that. Goofy did too. But even so, the tone of his voice when he had said it...it was too much. He had insulted the king and questioned the king's friendship with Donald and Goofy.

He had, simply put, crossed the line.

This was enough to even upset the always passive Goofy.

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't you just _go_ then, Sora," Goofy snapped as he gestured towards the gummi ship exit.

Both Sora and Donald were startled by Goofy's outburst. Out of the three of them, Goofy was always the one to never let his anger get the best of him, no matter the situation. Sora had really done it then.

Donald tried to hide his surprise, but Sora was visibly shocked. He raised his eyebrows and his once confident and cocky tone quieted significantly.

"Huh?" he asked, genuinely confused.

Goofy said no more. He stormed over to the passenger seat and sat down. He crossed his arms and stared out the window just as Donald always did when he was angry.

"Well, fine!" Sora said, making his way towards the exit. "I'm leaving!"

"Good riddance you good for nothing palooka!" Donald called out as Sora stormed out of the ship into the sandy town of Agrabah.

When Sora had exited the gummi ship, he made sure to slam the doors behind him.

Eventually, Goofy calmed down and began to worry.

"Aw, I shouldn'ta told him to leave," Goofy admitted, looking guilty. "We ought to go look for him and apologize."

Donald huffed. "Ah, who needs him?" he asked stubbornly.

Goofy put on his serious face. "Like it or not, King Mickey told us to follow the key. And besides, Sora's our friend. Friends need to stick together."

Donald appeared to be considering his words, but he refused to admit that he was right. "You heard what he said about the king!" he said.

Goofy hesitated. "I'm sure Sora didn't mean any of that. Come on, Donald. I think we all had enough time to cool off. We hafta go look for him now!"

" _Fine_!" squawked the bird, though he looked very relieved, as if he was waiting for Goofy to suggest looking for Sora all along.

But just as the pair proceeded to exit the ship, Goofy clumsily tripped over his untied shoelaces. In the fairly dramatic fall, his arms went flailing against the many red buttons on the control panel. In doing so, he yelled out " _YAAAAAAA-HOO-HOO-HOO-HOOOEEEYYYY!"_ and suddenly the gummi ship engine roared. The autopilot function had been activated.

A timer appeared on a small screen counting down takeoff.

 _10_

 _9_

"Goofy! What did you do!?" Donald exclaimed, rushing over to the control panel to attempt to turn everything off.

 _8_

"Uh, I don't know!" Goofy shouted in return. "I didn't even know we _had_ an autopilot button!"

 _7_

 _6_

"Turn it off!"

 _5_

"I'm trying!"

 _4_

 _3_

 _2_

"Waaaak!"

 _1_

In a flash, the gummi ship took off. When it did, a panicked scream came from just outside.

Donald and Goofy momentarily stared at each other as if to confirm the fact that the scream was, in fact, Sora's. As it turned out, he had never left at all. He was outside on the gummi ship all along.

They rushed to the door and swung it open. There, hanging onto the gummi ship for dear life, stood Sora, eyes wide. Donald and Goofy each took one of his arms and pulled him inside.

The door shut behind them. Sora had fallen on top of Donald and Goofy. He was shivering.

"Sora!" cried Donald and Goofy, in unison.

Sora stood up with a frozen, frightened expression on his face. He hadn't expected the gummi ship to take off so suddenly.

Goofy felt Sora's forehead with the back of his hand as if to check for a fever. "Are you alright, Sora?" he asked with a deep frown.

"You're crazy!" Donald squawked. "You can't be exposed to the darkness like that! It's dangerous! When we're in the gummi ship it's safe, but not when _we're outside of it_!"

Sora's frightened expression suddenly softened. He looked visibly pained. "You guys were really gonna leave without me?" he asked.

Donald smacked his forehead. "Of course not!" He pointed to all of Goofy with all his might. "Goofy tripped!"

Goofy frowned a bit. "Aw, I'm sorry, Sora. I didn't mean to yell at ya and trip and all."

Donald nodded shamefully. "I'm sorry too," he said, looking down.

Sora took in the moment to study them. They looked so sad, and that made him feel sad, too. They got on his nerves often - especially Donald - but his level of irritability was to be expected. He had just lost so much. He had lost his friends. His family.

But Donald and Goofy...they _were_ his friends. His _family_. They hadn't replaced his friends and family from the islands, but they were still important to him regardless.

Sora rushed up to them and wrapped his arms around them both. "I'm really sorry too, guys," he said. "I shouldn't have said what I did. Now, stop frowning! Remember what you told me? No frowning!" He grinned as he let them go.

That made Donald and Goofy give each other a look before they burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked as he laughed himself.

"Your face!" Donald said, pointing at him.

"Hey!" Sora exclaimed, almost ready to start bickering with the duck again.

The laughter of the three of them filled the air until Goofy took notice that the gummi ship was still in flight to Kingdom Hearts knew where.

"Er, fellas?" he said, glancing at the control panel.

"Don't ruin the moment, Goofy!" Donald said, hushing him up.

Their laughter resumed, and nothing else (not even the fact that they would probably crash land into a world in a solid two minutes) mattered.


	3. Drink Your Tea

Takes place near the ending of Dream Drop Distance.

* * *

 **Drink Your Tea**

* * *

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Yen Sid, of all people, suggested that the three of them (Sora, Donald, and Goofy, that is) have a tea party while waiting for Riku to wake up. And before anyone could really agree to it, he already poofed it up.

It was a round table covered with a white tablecloth with three matching chairs neatly tucked in beneath it. On it awaited various pastries adorned with chocolate frosting and strawberries. There were three, fine china teacups around a steaming teapot with etched on heart designs.

"Oh boy!" Donald exclaimed as he scrambled to his seat.

Goofy came laughing behind him.

The king, who stood beside Yen Sid, smiled approvingly. His old master always knew what to do.

Sora, however, wouldn't leave Riku's side on the ground where he slept. "No thanks, Master Yen Sid," he said, dully.

There was a moment of silence. Everyone in the room, even the ever indifferent Lea, turned their attention to the boy. Was this really _Sora_ turning down a _tea party_?

The boy's companions, Donald and Goofy, felt almost bad for getting so excited while Sora was still so down in the dumps. Their dear friend needed their support now more than ever.

They drifted away from the table and looked to Sora.

Donald was the first to try to get Sora to come to his senses. "Ah, Sora, he'll wake up. Don't worry so much and come drink tea!"

Sora just shook his head. "You guys can go ahead," he said, never looking away from Riku when he talked to them. Why did Riku have to go and dive to the deepest depths of his heart? Why did he have to put himself in so much danger just to save _him_? Sora couldn't stand to think of losing Riku again after all that time of searching for him. He needed him.

"I think what Donald means to say is that we're all worried about Riku," Goofy elaborated, "but worrying won't do a thing. All we can do is wait for now."

"Yeah!" said Donald. "And while we wait…" He turned eagerly towards the cake and smacked his lips. He resisted the temptation of gobbling everything up right then and there until Sora agreed to join in. It was difficult to resist, and he could have sworn his stomach was already grumbling just at the sight of all those delectable sweets, but for Sora, he'd do anything. Even wait for cake.

Goofy placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "He'll wake up, Sora," he assured with a nod. "Yup! I know he will!"

Sora, reluctantly, agreed. "I guess so," he said, for he never was able to deny Goofy's endless optimism.

When he finally agreed, Donald took him by one hand and Goofy took his other. Together, they led him to his chair where he plopped down, saddened expression never changing.

Donald, apparently not noticing Sora's deep uninterest in the party, dove straight for the cupcakes, which were neatly stacked until he took one from the bottom of the pyramid and they all came tumbling down in front of him. Goofy poured the tea with a delighted grin.

Sora looked over his shoulder and stared at Riku. How long would he have to wait, exactly?

Lea, who was watching him, spoke suddenly. "Hey, Sora." He walked over and placed a hand on his hip. Donald and Goofy watched him curiously as they stopped everything they were previously doing.

"Here's an idea," continued Lea with an exaggerated hand gesture. "Why don't I watch over your friend for now while you just take it easy?"

His offer almost brought a smile to Sora's face. Almost. "Really?" he asked, jumping up from his chair and everything.

"Sure," Lea said, amused. "That's what friends are for, am I right?" he asked, although Sora felt as though it wasn't him he was directly addressing.

Sora offered Lea his chair. "You can sit here," he said, pushing it slightly in his direction. "I don't really want to sit right now."

Lea just shrugged and accepted it. He placed it in front of the sleeping Riku, spun it around, and sat comfortably. He stared at the boy, looking bored already.

Sora, feeling a bit better, turned back to Donald and Goofy. Still, he had grief on his face.

"Sora!" Donald yelled out, slamming his cupcake down on the table. He had yet to take a single bite out of it. But how could his guilty conscious when Sora wasn't even having fun yet?

"Remember what we told ya before, Sora?" Goofy asked, slightly irritable. His tea, like Donald's cupcake, was untouched, but the sweet, sweet aroma tempted him to take just one sip...

"You have to be happy! No sad faces, okay?" Donald asked, frowning. He looked at his cupcake briefly.

Sora attempted a smile, but it lasted for a fraction of a second and it was faint.

"Ya gotta look silly! Like us!" Goofy exclaimed, and the three of them felt an odd sense of déjà vu.

Upon hearing this, Yen Sid snapped his fingers once and a magic cloud appeared before Sora. When the magic disappeared, Donald and Goofy erupted in laughter when they looked at Sora. The king chuckled and Yen Sid cracked a smile for a moment before looking in the other direction.

Sora, almost offended, demanded to know what was so funny.

"Your face!" Donald and Goofy exclaimed simultaneously.

"Wha-?" Sora asked as he reached for the shiny teapot to see his reflection. Once he did, he stared for a second and he too laughed uncontrollably at himself.

He wore round, circular red glasses, a big nose, and a mustache. To top it off, Yen Sid added a colorful party hat on his head, just for laughs.

When the laughter calmed, Sora thanked Yen Sid for the random costume.

Yen Sid, not wanting to break his character of stern, mysterious wizard, did not take the credit for his own odd sense of humor and excused himself to wait for Riku to wake up with Lea. The king followed close behind wanting to leave the trio to catch up on their own.

Once seeing that Sora was himself again, Donald and Goofy proceeded to eat up without a care in the world.

Goofy handed Sora the tea he poured for him earlier.

"Thanks!" Sora exclaimed as he took it. Without thinking, he chugged the hot beverage down too quickly and burned his tongue. "Ah!" he yelled.

Donald snickered at the sight. When he did, Sora made a big show about sticking his tongue out at him.

Goofy, already used to the meaningless fights between them, simply ignored them and started cutting the cake down the middle. When it was all neatly sliced and ready to be served, he went back to savoring the sweet tea in his cup.

"Hey, there's cupcakes?" Sora asked when he saw them all on Donald's side of the table.

Greedily, Donald pushed them closer to himself and denied such existence of said cupcakes.

"Hey, come on, Donald! You're hogging them all!" Sora said with an annoyed voice.

"Aw, calm down, Sora and drink your tea," Donald shot back.

Before Sora could come up with a witty response, Riku, who was still behind him, sat up out of nowhere yelling out, "Sora!"

Sora jumped, very slightly, when he heard his name. It was a jump that was almost undetectable, just a faint movement, really, but Donald and Goofy both saw it. Seeing him jump in anticipation like that… They smiled at what was sure to be a happy reunion. Goofy put down his teacup, and Donald did the same with his cupcake. They wouldn't, _couldn't_ , miss seeing their friend so genuinely happy.

The tea party would just have to wait.


End file.
